A range of applications for adhesive tapes are known in which the adhesive tapes are wound onto themselves multiple times around a medium. For example, when manufacturing high-voltage batteries adhesive tapes are wound around themselves and bonded together in several layers. A force is applied to the winding structure not only by the preloading created during the act of winding itself, but also by an expansion process during battery charging and discharging processes. In some applications, the adhesive tapes may be reinforced with filaments. The filaments preferably extend in the lengthwise direction of the adhesive tape and increase the tensile strength of the adhesive tape considerably. However, in multiple winding situations the adhesion of the superimposed windings presents difficulties beyond the tensile strength of the adhesive tape. Normally, the adhesive tapes are supplied in the form of an adhesive tape roll before their application. To this end, the reverse sides of the adhesive tapes, that is to say the sides that face the adhesive cement layer on a carrier film, are furnished outwardly with a separating layer. The separating layer reduces the separating force between the carrier film and the adhesive cement layer of the following adhesive tape winding, and this is what makes it possible to unwind the adhesive tape from the adhesive tape roll in the first place. This renders the use of a liner unnecessary and reduces costs. The separating layer may for example be a silicone-containing layer, or also a release coating. The separating layer usually remains on the outside of the carrier film after the adhesive tape is unrolled and of course also reduces the separating forces between one winding of the adhesive tape and the following outer winding of adhesive tape when the tape is subsequently wound round the medium, for example a high-voltage battery. Particularly with media which expand transversely to the winding, such as high-voltage batteries, this can cause the windings of the wound adhesive tape to become detached because of the expansion forces generated.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method for bonding by wrapping media that expand transversely which avoids the drawbacks described previously.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that has an adhesive tape which bonds with itself and avoids the drawbacks described previously.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an applicator with which the method according to the invention may be carried out.
In a first aspect thereof, the object is solved with a method as described in the introduction having the features of Claim 1.